The purpose of this study is to compare the standard combination therapy of interferon three times per week plus daily rebavirin with two different doses of interferon administered daily along with ribavirin. Interferon (Intron-A) in combination with ribavirin has been approved by the FDA for the treatment of chronic hepatitis C. In the recommended dosing of interferon 3 MU administered three times per week and ribavirin administered 1000-1200 mg per day, it has been show that 30-40% of patients with chronic hepatitic C will clear the virus from their blood, possibly permanently. Recent studies have shown that more intensive regimens of interferon administered daily instead of three times per week decrease the virus very quickly. It is possible that daily interferon coupled with ribavirin may increase the chances of clearing the virus.